Punishment
by DoYouFindMeDreadful
Summary: Light's dominating personality leads him to a rather sadistic relationship with one Misa Amane. [beware of spanking, S&M, Misa abuse, sexual situation all throughout]


"On your knees."

Misa dropped to the floor, head tilted down so her gaze fixed on the carpet, some of her long hair falling over her shoulders in gentle waves.

The floor creaked gently as Light moved to circle her, occasionally letting his fingertips brush over the top of her head. She did not move, she barely breathed and it was what he wanted from her, a willing sacrifice.

"Do you think you've been good since last time, Misa?"

"Yes," she answered immediately, then cringed.

Light made a gentle, almost surprised sound as his hand came to rest atop her head. "Oh? You think that disobeying me and clinging to me, even though I told you not to, is being good?"

Her reply came a bit slower this time. "No ..."

"Then why did you say yes?" His voice was gentle, almost loving and for a moment she's reminded of other boyfriends and all the people that had ever doted on her and she almost thinks that this relationship with Light is normal. But it's not – he's not normal, and really, she isn't either, and this is in no way like her other relationships and he is in no way like any of her other boyfriends.

"Because, I didn't think about it,"

His hand slowly retreats from her head and she braces herself, ready for the swat to her cheek but it never comes and he instead makes his way over to sit on the bed they sometimes share. "I see. Well, that's also something I told you to stop doing, isn't it?"

She nods her head gently, unable to find her voice now.

"It looks like you just doubled your punishment then."

Misa shivers gently, unable to stop her body from doing so. Part of her is excited about whats going to happen but another part is terrified. She doesn't want to be hit anymore but ... it's Light. _Her_ Light.

"Come here." His voice is like a whip, jerking her head up as if she'd been physically struck. There's no warmth in his voice now, just frigid cold and she knows it's the tone he takes when his domineering side is taking over. It's his Kira tone.

Mechanically, she stands and makes her way over to stand before him, her hands fiddling with her skirt nervously. She doesn't want this, she doesn't want this, she doesn't, she doesn't -

"Take off your panties."

Hands sliding up under her skirt, Misa slips her fingers under the waistband and pulls them down, stepping out of them before kicking them off to the side. She won't be needing them for a while.

"Lift your skirt."

She does as he says and the black material is barely above her thighs when his hands snake out and grab her, yanking her across his lap with ease. She can't stop the yelp that rises up in her throat at the sudden movement, the position making her not only feel vulnerable but also exposed. Very, very exposed and it's almost more painful then the sharp smack delivered to her bottom.

This time she manages to hold it back, but the second time his hand slams down onto her rear a whimper escapes her soft lips and with the third strike it's over. She doesn't even try to hold back her cries and mewls, hands fisting into the sheets as he administers the spanking with as much authority as a father but with as much wrath as a god. It hurts and it's not long before she can feel tears sliding down her cheeks, the pain in her backside becoming too much for her to handle. It not only hurts physically but also emotionally because it's Light and she doesn't understand why things have to be this way.

After what seems like an eternity, he finally reaches 20 and stops, leaving her body to tremble across his lap as she sobs gently into the mattress, He gives her a moment to calm herself - because, really, who would want to fuck a bawling, sniveling girl? - and then grabs a fistful of that yellow blond hair and yanks her up. She's unresisting like usual and doesn't seem to mind at all when he throws her down onto the mattress.

"Undress yourself." He says, still in that dominating tone, as he begins to remove his own clothes, and, always the good little pawn, Misa obeys without protest.

Grabbing her hips, Light pulls her towards him and the edge of the mattress until her red bottom is hanging off the bed, her sex pressed firmly against his cock. A smirk is beginning to play at his lips now and he reaches down to pinch and pull at her nipples, tweaking them until she cries out and tries to squirm away from his touch. In it's own little way, it's another form of torture he regularly likes to induce upon her and, though she never fights him, he can clearly see she doesn't like it.

"What's wrong Misa? Don't you like having your breasts played with?" Satisfaction dripped from his voice, indicating just how much he was enjoying this.

She whimpered gently, bottom lip quivering slightly. "No ... it's not that, just -" Without letting her finish, he suddenly grabs both of her nipples and squeezes as hard as he can and the sight of her body arching as a true scream rips itself from her throat is more then enough to bring a shuddering sigh from his own lips. None of this was done so much out of attraction as it was power.

And domination.

Releasing his hold on her breasts, Light slides his hands down to grasp her thighs, holding her lower body steady as he gently pivots his hips forward, slowly sliding up into the warm, wet folds of her body. She gasps at the intrusion, back bowing at the sensation, and her breathing his already shallow and quick.

The initial penetration was gentle because he enjoys the sense of victory, of winning that it stirs within him and he always savors the overall feeling, but after that, he let's all the barriers between the real him, between Kira and the outside world and _truly_ fucks her. His thrusts are quick and merciless, literally plowing her into the mattress. Her cries are loud and unrestrained, sometimes she likes it, other times she doesn't, but either way he does not stop until he can feel himself ready for completion.

He pulls out of her, again grabbing that blond hair to yank her up by so she's weakly sitting on the edge, and he guides her face down to his cock. She doesn't resist, doesn't fight because it's Light, it's Kira and she loves him so she takes the hard length of him into her mouth.

He tastes of her juices, tangy, but not unpleasant, and she bobs her head as fast or as slow as he wants (indicated by the guiding hand tangled in her hair) and it's just when his body is beginning to quiver that he yanks himself out of her mouth, releasing his seed all over her face, more as a claim to his territory then anything else.

And as the warm, thick liquid drips down her face, Misa can't help but smile, because, at least for now her god was happy with her and that's all that really mattered.

(XxXxX)

FIN

Alright, let me just state now that I do not like Misa. I hate her. I do not like her paired with Light. I hate that pairing. For me, she's a disgusting individual, but if you like her and if you like her paired with Light, then good for you, I hope I've managed to please you in some way or another, but don't expect me to like her. That's all I ask.

Also, I'd like to state that I wrote this when extremely horny, and it's been a while since I last wrote a sex oriented fic so for me, this was major stress relief. I also can't believe I actually wrote this either, I mean, I tried to start so many different things but nothing was working and then all of a sudden this popped into existence. I'm sort of surprised actually. But, anywho, please review! I would highly appreciate it and all efforts will be noted and rewarded with a cookie. Oh, hell, just to keep in the Death Note spirit, everyone who reviews gets an apple. XD .


End file.
